


Cylinder of Wax

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hauntober, M/M, candle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Azmaria does something cool to the witches' companions.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hauntober [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978
Kudos: 1





	Cylinder of Wax

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G for General Animal Transformations  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Candle=  
> Characters: Azmaria, Bashinol, Bituin, Bolívar, Bruja, Eero, Dean, Elmira, Épéé, Mae, Makhel, Nioku, Pazo, Rio, Robert, Schaden, Tiok, Yuki

=Candle=

There was a seven-colored rainbow cylinder of wax that had a lit string sticking out of it. It sat in the middle of the kitchen table. The witches’ companions were sitting around it with Azmaria sitting in a chair. Both of her hands were near the flame, palms towards it. She was speaking in a language no one understood.

Bashinol and Elmira had the large pot between them while Nioku, Rio, Tiok, and Mae all had their plant samples. Dean was sitting on Nioku’s feet while Schaden was sitting at the counter, just looking off at nothing and Makhel stood off to the side, confused about what was going on, eyeing Robert suspiciously.

“We’ve got everything you need,” Bashinol finally interrupted.

Azmaria eyed Bashinol but didn’t stop speaking, as she turned her attention back to the cylinder of wax. She pulled another out of her pocket and lit it with the flame of the first. She placed it on the table and slowly produced six more and lighting each of them in turn. When they were all set up, she slowly arranged them into a circle, one in front of each of the witches’ companions. When her chanting finished, each of the seven added cylinders of wax spontaneously went out and strange, wispy energy engulfed each of them, concealing them completely from view.

When the smoke vanished, they were no longer animals and were standing around the table. Dean barked loudly and rapidly.

“This effect is only temporary,” Azmaria stated. “You have eight hours in these forms. It should be long enough for us to do what we need to. When the rainbow one goes out, the magic has ended.” All of them nodded and Azmaria looked at Bashinol and Elmira.

“I presume the trio expect you to return that,” she said, pointing to the large pot between them.

“Yes,” Bashinol stated. “Those magical liquids, they turned me into a dragon.”

“Yes, they did. Set up a flame outback big enough for it to sit on. No one touch that. If it goes out, the magic will end.” She looked at the ones with the plant parts. “Give me the plants. You have all done your parts.” Azmaria took the plant parts and then she, Bashinol, Elmira, and seven witches’ companions left to the backyard with the large pot.

“The dog’s safe with it,” Makhel asked.

“Yeah, Dean’s a service animal,” Nioku stated, stroking the canine. “He’s well tamed.”

“Don’t you mean trained?”

Nioku looked at Makhel and shook his head. “I meant tamed.” Nioku clicked his tongue and Dean gave out a bellowing howl that sent shivers down Makhel’s spine. “Who’s a good puppy!?” Nioku proceeded to baby the massive canine. “Yes, you’re the good puppy!”

Makhel laughed out loudly and Schaden jumped, almost falling off his stool.

“What’re we supposed to do while they work on the spell,” Makhel asked, recovering from his laughter.

“We could sleep,” Rio said, shrugging. “Nap until they tell us they’re ready. They’ll need all the hands they can get for the final part.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Mae said, yawning. “I’m going to my room.” She wandered off as did Tiok.

“Robert, you can room with me,” Schaden stated. “We don’t know each other but I’d like to get to know you better. It’s not every day I meet a Whisperer.”

Everyone went to their rooms and Makhel went with Rio.


End file.
